Control devices can be used for a variety of different control tasks. A user can conveniently select or operate different functions and features of a device using the control device. In some cases, the control device allows a user to operate or interface with a device remotely, without having to operate controls located on the housing of the device itself. For example, signals can be sent from the remote control device to the controlled apparatus. In addition, the control device preferably offers a more intuitive and easy-to-use way of interfacing with a device than using other inconvenient, bulky, or unintuitive controls.
Control devices can be implemented in a variety of forms. In hand-held embodiments, it is desirable for control devices to be lightweight and convenient to hold, and to include controls that are straightforward to use, comfortable, and effective in controlling the features or operation of a device. Typical control devices of the prior art, however, may not include all these features. For example, a standard joystick device may not be very convenient for use in controlling functions since it either requires two hands to operated (one hand holding the device, the other hand operating the joystick), or it requires a table top or other surface on which to rest the joystick. Some attempts have been made to develop one-handed joysticks, but these devices often end up clumsy and ineffective. Similarly, gamepad controllers, commonly used to interface with video games provided by game consoles, require the use of two hands and are thus inconvenient in many applications.
In embodiments where a device is not hand-held, there is still a need for a controller device having superior precision, ergonomics, and convenience. Furthermore, such a device that can readily include force feedback functionality is also desirable.